


Happy Birthday, Darling

by Sethrine



Series: Commissioned Works [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frosting, Light Bondage, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: Your workday was trash, and on your birthday, no less. Luckily, you have two partners who know exactly what you need to unwind and enjoy the rest of your birthday to its fullest.





	Happy Birthday, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for @v-loves-alicia-dmc5 on tumblr! Happy Birthday to you, dear! I hope you're day was delightful, and I hope you enjoyed your request!

“Welcome home…darling?”

V’s hesitant greeting made you all too aware of how your shitty day had made you feel haggard, barely five feet within your home and already wanting to fall apart. Immediately, you could feel the welling of tears in your eyes, quickly bringing up a hand to your lips to keep yourself from sobbing out. Almost as quickly, long, thin arms were around you and pulling you close.

“I’m s-sorry,” you mumbled out, doing your best to rein in the misery that had been your day of work, “I didn’t know…you had plans-”

“They can wait,” Vergil assured you from behind V as the latter man pulled away to cup your face within his hands. He swiped gently under your eyes, causing the welled tears to overflow long enough for them to be whisked away by the pads of his thumbs.

“You’ve had a long day,” V began gently, smile crooked and just on the verge of mischievous, as it most often was. “Let us take care of you, darling. Your party can wait.”

You nodded, smiling when V leaned forward to place a sweet kiss against your forehead. He stepped away from you just as Vergil stepped forward, offering his hand for you to take, of which you did without hesitation. He pulled you to him gently and leaned in with his own greeting, a simple, unassuming kiss to your lips, then pulled you along toward the bathroom with the low, murmured promise of a hot bath and an evening to forget all your worries.

That sounded rather nice.

\---

A sharp gasp left your lips at the feeling of _something_ thick and sticky being spread along your breasts, the cooler temperature instantly hardening your nipples into stiff peaks. You squirmed at the strange feeling, though your restraints didn’t allow for much movement on your part, the satin ties against your wrists and ankles keeping your in place against the bed.

“Always so responsive for us,” V husked against your ear, and you were squirming again at the sultry sound of his voice. Had you a way to see him through the blindfold adorning you, there was no doubt you would see the satisfied smirk of his pillowy lips.

He shifted above you, lips brushing your jaw and cheek as he moved, and then there was the barest touch of those sinful lips against your own, teasing you with the prospect of a proper kiss. His breath was warm and smelled sweet, almost like-

Your thoughts were whisked away with the feeling of a warm, insistent tongue lapping across your breast, its path methodic and thorough as it cleaned your skin from the thick stickiness that could only be frosting. A whimpering whine left you as the appendage passed across your nipple, circling the bud with light strokes that sent tingles across your body, right down to your throbbing core.

Teeth grazed across your stiff peak once, twice, and then Vergil was suddenly pulling away from you, the air cool against the wet trails he left behind. More shifting followed, and V was gone from before you, the barest shuffle of clothing the only thing letting you know they were still there.

Slender, gentle fingers gripped at your jaw and pulled you to face who you could only guess was Vergil, nose gently bumping against your own before his lips were devouring you in a heated kiss. You could taste the sweetness of the icing against his tongue, keening as your fingers grasped at your restraints in favor of your want to pull at his hair.

“Make all the noise you like,” he said as he pulled away, voice nearly a growl while his teeth pulled at your bottom lip.

You were suddenly bombarded by the feeling of even thinner fingers between your legs and familiar, plush lips enveloping your previously neglected nipple, unable to stop the surprised cry of pleasure at those very actions bombarding your senses. Attempting to close your legs was easily thwarted by your restraints as well as V’s own bare leg keeping your knees from closing fully, allowing him to freely stroke against the heated, wet skin of your apex.

V groaned at the feeling, and you shuddered at the vibration of his tongue and the sound of his voice.

The noises that left you thereafter were nothing short of sinful whines and breathy curses, all egged on by V’s own satisfied groans and Vergil’s devilish voice against your ear. At some point, Vergil’s fingers wandered their way across your skin and aided in V’s quest to prepare you, stroking lightly against your folds and circling your clit in gentle, almost curious strokes before delving further down into the heat of your body. All the while, you trembled in your bindings, pleading for more as you felt the coil within your wind ever tighter.

Nearly at your precipice, you cried out when both your partners suddenly pulled away, leaving you panting against the bed and writhing against your restraints.

“Please… _please,_ I need you!”

Your arms fell abruptly from their higher vantage, only to be pulled behind you as you were pushed up and forward. It took some maneuvering and gentle encouragement, but you soon found yourself within the lap of one of your loves, legs trembling something fierce as you were held steady by your hips. More hands were at your breasts, easing you back to lean against a thin chest while thin fingers teased at your already abused nipples.

“You’ll have us,” V whispered to you from behind, delighting in your whining gasp as Vergil pulled you down smoothly upon his aching cock, “ _both_ of us, as much as you desire.”

The shout of pleasure that left you was positively obscene, but you were long past caring, having been teased for so long. Blindly, you grasped at V’s wrist as he continued to bind your hands behind you, Vergil starting up a hard, languid pace that had you seeing stars behind your blindfold. Each thrust had you whimpering, shouting, and creating some sort of pleased noise with each purposeful movement.

Behind you, you could feel V’s own excitement, the hard press of flesh against your rear burning hot and sliding against your skin with each quickening move of Vergil’s hips and hands pulling you against him. You were once more brought to that peak, so close to orgasm you were practically yelling for Vergil to continue.

He stopped, and the sob that left you was almost devastating.

“You’ll have us both,” Vergil reminded through his slightly labored breaths, pulling you to him tightly to kiss you, delving deep within the heat of your body and keeping still as your hands, free from V’s restraint, tangled within his silver-white hair.

V shifted behind you, hands moving to your thighs and pulling them wider apart before questing fingers moved to caress where you and Vergil were joined. You made a curious sound, wriggling for all but half a second before Vergil stilled your movements once more. There was a sudden pressure, silky hot skin pushing against the joining of your bodies, and then you were shouting, hands scrabbling against Vergil for purchase as V slowly, smoothly, slid home within you.

The wait for movement was agonizing. Each breath out was a plea, begging for something to happen despite knowing you needed the adjustment. Your lovers were faring no better, breaths stilted and small grunts from each a testament to their restraint, or what little of it remained.

Someone shifted, though you were so lost in pleasure, you couldn’t pinpoint who, and then there was nothing but the slide of your bodies against each other, panting mouths pressing to sweaty skin as grunts and groans and slick sounds filled the air. Your peak had never been so quick to form, the feeling of euphoria just moments away. You said as much, or tried to via pitchy moans and grasping hands, words failing to form amidst your scrambled mind.

They understood, all the same, as hands and lips continued to roam your body, hips on either side of you quickening in their want to satisfy you first. A small shift on their part and insistent fingers finding their way to your clit had you throwing your head back, body seizing with the intensity of the waves of passion that were overcoming you.

Vergil nearly growled at the squeeze of your body, and V trembled against your back as his hips stuttered in their movement.

“While th-thy branches mix with mine,” Vergil began, voice strained and fingers digging harshly into your shaking hips, V’s voice chiming in immediately after.

And our roots t-together…together join… _ah!_ ”

It was hard to say who came first between them, but the feeling alone had your body spasming with aftershocks from your own orgasm, forcing small cries of overstimulation to leave your lips as a snarl and a deep groan escaped your lovers with the snug squeezing of your body. They rode out their peaks and then stilled within you, allowing you all a moment to breathe.

Unsurprisingly, Vergil was first to recover, carefully pulling out of you and shushing your whimpers with a gentle kiss. You leaned heavily against V as Vergil made to get himself cleaned up, no doubt planning on bringing a wet cloth to clean you up, soon after. Plush lips pressed gentle kisses along your neck as long arms kept you securely against a thin chest.

“Happy Birthday, darling,” he mumbled against your skin.

The blindfold was lifted from your eyes not but a moment later, and you were greeted to the sight of Vergil’s mused hair and bare body, looking just on the side of tired, but moreso pleased at the sight of you. Turning your head, you were met by a lovely green gaze, affection in their depths.

You couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
